


just can't help but see your face

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble Collection, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, ani's not teeechnically dead, wasn't sure if archive warnings applied?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Obi-Wan has decades for regret, buried among the sand dunes of Tatooine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OTP Drabble Project [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 13





	just can't help but see your face

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I didn't have quite enough room to convey the concept I wanted to here, but hopefully it still works! Also, if the rumored Obi-Wan series with Ewan becomes a reality I will lose my entire goddamn mind.
> 
> Title is from "Your Ghost" by Marianas Trench.

Obi-Wan has decades for regret, buried among the sand dunes of Tatooine. He is haunted: a black-gloved hand brushing against his, a snippy remark when he gets lost in rocky tunnels, a delighted laugh echoing after his mumbled sarcasm. But Anakin never studied as Qui-Gon did, and his body still lives, even if the man Obi-Wan loved is long gone.

Obi-Wan ages, joints stiffening and lightsaber drills slowing, until his face matches his heavy heart. He and Anakin were always older than their years, but Obi-Wan figured that's what war does. Then again, maybe the Jedi Order got there first.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
